Holding True To My Promise
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: When Megatron accidently hurts Starscream, he has to prove to the seeker that it was an accident and that he'd never hurt him. Done as a request for EmeraldMoonGreen. :)


**EmeraldMoonGreen asked for this one. Here you go, Amiga! Enjoy! :)**

 **Transformers Prime belongs to Hasbro. I own nothing. Also, this story is the sequel to my other Transformers story "No Longer What I Once Was."**

* * *

 **Holding True To My Promise**

Megatron had decided that it was time to speak to his former 'Cons and try to figure out what to do with the rogue 'Cons that were causing trouble, trying to restart the war and putting the humans in danger. Thankfully, the humans had seen that Megatron, Predaking, Soundwave, Starscream, and Knockout had changed their ways and were helping the Autobots out, but it didn't really help that the rogue 'Cons were men that used to be under Megatron's command.

He saw the other four former 'Cons were there along with the Autobots and nodded, entering the room, but he suddenly tripped, stumbling inside and his hands reached out to grab something to steady himself, but instead of the walls or table, his hands landed on Starscream's wings and his claws dug in sharply, tearing into the seeker's wings and leaving deep gouges. By the time he realized what had happened, Starscream let out a piercing scream of pain and whirled around, seeing it was Megatron behind him and the former warlord looked horrified that he had accidently hurt his friend. But Starscream didn't even give him a chance to say anything as his face took on a very panicked look and he ran from the base. "Starscream!" Megatron called out worriedly, but the seeker continued running. "Prime?"

Optimus nodded and everyone stood up, immediately heading out to find Starscream and make sure he was okay. Megatron felt very guilty at what he did, something Arcee saw. "Megatron, it was an accident," she said.

"But Starscream doesn't believe that," he said and looked more guilty. "It probably doesn't help that he might be thinking I was going to tear his wings off."

Bulkhead looked at him. "You wouldn't do that, would you?" He asked in horror.

"No," said Megatron. "But before, when the war was still going on, long before we made peace…I took my anger out on Starscream and threatened to tear his wings off and ground him if he failed me."

Knockout winced as he now realized the situation. "Starscream's caught in a flashback," he said worriedly.

Ratchet also looked worried. "Knockout, help me prepare sick bay," he said.

Nodding, the two medics headed for the med bay while the others continued pursuing Starscream. Soundwave looked at his former leader. "Megatron, we'll help you convince Starscream that you wouldn't do that now," he offered.

"Thank you, Soundwave, but I must convince him myself," Megatron said. "I have an idea as to how, but we first need to get him calmed down and let Ratchet and Knockout patch up his wings."

Starscream, who was still running, looked over his shoulder to find them all after him and Optimus was only a few steps behind him, but the flier panicked and used his thrusters to leap to higher ground before leaping up and transforming into his plane form and attempting to fly away, but the pain in his wings became too much and it hurt to fly, forcing him to transform back to his regular form and he began plummeting out of the sky, letting out a frightened shriek as he knew he was going to hit the ground hard.

Predaking, seeing this, immediately took to the sky, flying up towards Starscream and angling his approach just right, successfully catching his fellow flier and bearing his weight with no difficulty. The shaken seeker, seeing he was safe in the former Predacon's arms, clung to him. "P-Predaking, th-thank y-y-you," he stammered out.

"Shh, I've got you, Star," the larger bot soothed him and landed gently, still holding Starscream in his arms as he walked towards the others, who now wore looks of relief that their fellow companion was alright, but when the seeker saw Megatron, his face crumpled and he began sobbing and shaking as the former warlord drew closer, looking very worried now.

"Starscream?" He asked gently.

"Master, please leave my wings alone. Don't tear them off, please," the frightened flier begged him in a small voice, whimpering fearfully. "Please, Master. I beg you."

Megatron winced sharply as he felt pained that his friend was this frightened of him and the others looked worried, but stood back to give the former warlord a chance to calm down the seeker. "Starscream, calm down, my friend," he said soothingly, making Starscream look at him, tears running down his face, but when Megatron drew closer, all the poor seeker could see was the larger bot reaching for his wings and his fear skyrocketed before he passed out, falling limp in Predaking's arms. Megatron looked very guilty now. "Predaking, get Starscream to Ratchet and Knockout," he said.

"Yes, sir," the former Predacon said and flew quickly to the base while Megatron turned to the others and they could tell it wasn't good.

"Is Starscream going to be okay?" Bumblebee asked worriedly.

"I hope so, but I'm afraid he may not be willing to allow me to help him," Megatron said sadly.

Soundwave placed a hand on his shoulder. "He might, Megatron, if only you and him were in the room and you could use a special tactic to enforce your promise that you won't hurt him," he said.

The former warlord looked at the former silent 'Con and nodded. "That just might work," he said.

* * *

 _Four hours later…_

Starscream woke up, finding himself in his room and he sat up, checking his wings and found that they were patched up, but they were also very sore, which told him that he wouldn't be able to fly for a while until his wings healed. He then glanced around his room and found Megatron sitting in a chair beside the berth, watching him.

Letting out a whimper, the seeker lowered his wings so that they were flat against his back as fear filled him and he scrambled off the berth and into a far corner of the room, using his arms to try and shield himself. "Please, Master. Don't take my wings from me," he pleaded with another whimper.

It was quiet for a moment before Starscream felt two arms gently surround him and lift him up before gently holding him against warm metal. "Shh," Megatron said soothingly as he held Starscream against his chest and carried him back to the berth, sitting down on it and placing the seeker in his lap. The poor flier was shaking a little and flinched at feeling a hand on his wings, but Megatron kept one arm securely around Starscream's waist and side while his free hand began gently rubbing his friend's back and also began gently rubbing the wires that connected the seeker's wings to his back. The gentle touches began to relax him and helped him to calm down, which was Megatron's intent. "Shh, Starscream. Calm down, my friend. I'm not going to hurt you. I'd never hurt you," he soothed.

It wasn't too long before the seeker went limp in his arms, but the former warlord saw that Starscream was awake and simply enjoying the gentle rubbing on his back. Megatron smiled before deciding that this was the perfect opportunity to put his plan into action.

Starscream was too relaxed to sense his friend's mischievousness, but he jumped in surprise when he felt Megatron's fingers wiggling into his stomach. "Eep!" He squeaked out before giggles erupted from his throat at the unexpected tickle attack.

Megatron chuckled. "It's a commonly known fact that little seekers are very ticklish on their tummies," he cooed in a teasing voice. "While their wings are their main tickle spot, they go equally crazy when their tummies are tickled."

As the wiggling fingers continued to tickle his stomach, Starscream's giggles grew louder and turned into laughter, but Megatron didn't stop there. Holding his friend in a hug, he used both hands to tickle his stomach and the seeker continued laughing. "Oh, my. Listen to that growing laughter. Am I right to assume that this little seeker loves having his little tummy tickled?" The former warlord asked in amusement, his voice still having that teasing note. "Perhaps this little seeker wishes for me to continue."

Starscream shook his head. "No!" He laughed out, blushing red now from the teasing and trying to escape, but the titan's hold on him was secure as the titan's fingers continued their merciless, ticklish assault on the sensitive stomach, allowing him no escape. "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

More chuckles escaped Megatron. "Cootchie, cootchie, coo! I have you, little seeker. Tickle, tickle, tickle, tickle! I'll make you laugh yourself silly. Cootchie, cootchie, cootchie, coo!"

The unrelenting teasing increased the tickling sensations for the seeker and he squealed cutely as the tickling fingers managed to slip a little past his stomach armor and continued tickling, the wires in his stomach now coming under the ticklish assault. "Who's such a cute, little seeker?" Starscream heard the former warlord coo at him. "Who's enjoying getting his little tummy tickled? Hmm? Tickle, tickle!"

The seeker couldn't stand it and his laughter proved it and Megatron got an idea that he knew would drive Starscream completely crazy. Carefully, he removed the flier's stomach armor so that the protoform underneath was now visible and he grinned, leaning down and attacking the exposed protoform with not only tickling fingers, but also playful raspberries.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Starscream shrieked before his laughter became very squeaky, something that made Megatron chuckle in amusement as he kept it up, hearing his friend now squealing as well and feeling him kick out his legs in desperation to get away and grabbing the tickling hands and trying to weakly push them away to stop the tickle torture. "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"I have you, little seeker, and I'm not letting go anytime soon," the titan cooed. "In fact, I'm feeling rather hungry and that tummy looks so delicious."

Starscream rapidly shook his head, his blush growing, but Megatron smirked at him. "You're mine, Starscream," he said playfully before blowing a big raspberry into the exposed protoform before beginning to playfully munch on the sensitive protoform, being careful that he used just enough pressure to make it tickle like crazy and make the seeker go nuts.

Which is exactly what happened. Starscream again shrieked and his laughter poured out of him as Megatron continued gently munching on his ticklish protoform and added tickling fingers into the mix, making it an absolute tickle torture for the seeker who again tried to stop the tickle attack. "Megatron," he gasped out, wheezing as his laughter died out.

The former warlord stopped the tickle torture when he heard that, seeing that his friend had reached his limit and possibly been tickled beyond that. "Starscream, are you alright?" He asked worriedly. "Did I take it too far?"

The worn-out flier took a moment to catch his breath and felt the titan hold him gently in a hug. "I'm alright, Megatron," he said, taking some deep breaths. "And no, you didn't take it too far."

Megatron smiled. "Good," he said. "I do apologize though. I got carried away in tickling you and was amused at how ticklish your stomach is, just like your wings."

Starscream smiled tiredly. "It's alright, I needed it," he said, feeling better now that he had rested and giggled a little when his friend gently replaced the stomach armor. "My wings are doing better too, but I won't be able to fly for probably about a week."

"Then allow me," Megatron said, picking up Starscream and carrying him outside before placing him on his back and jumping into the sky, transforming into his plane form. The seeker gasped and held on as his friend then began flying around the sky.

"Megatron?" He asked curiously.

"Until your wings are better, my friend, just let me know when you'd like to go flying and I'll help you," he heard him say.

Smiling, Starscream kept a firm hold on his friend's back, but allowed himself to enjoy the flight. "Thank you, my friend," he said.

"Anytime, Starscream," Megatron said with a smile in his voice. "Anytime."

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
